The daily life with a magus
by Ray O'Neill
Summary: What happens when a cold and pragmatic warrior like Emiya Shirou is sent on a long term vacation, and he is now forced to act as a host for a group of beautiful monster girls who seem to have a talent of dragging him into a lot of messed up situations. (Story for adoption)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Daily Life with a Monster Girl, or any of its character's, and make no money of this.**

* * *

 **OK so i cant believe no one done it before. I saw FSN crossovers with almost all Harem based stories, but seriously no even one crack chapter of an FSN and DLWMG (or MMNI)? Really?**

 **I don't know about you guys but i think that a crossover like this can be interesting. But then i wondered how would it be more interesting: To have a fsn character replace good old Kurusu and have him take care of the original monster girl cast? Or to create a new cast and create interaction between them and the original one?**

 **I kinda chose the later, since hey the more monster girls the better :D... Don't look at me like that, you know what you were reading when you clicked on this crossover.**

 **Warning: I'm not sure if i will be able to write this story due to lack of time. So i'm posting this chapter as an means of finding a collaborator.**

 **If anyone thinks he can and wants to write and continue this story, please contact me for approval and further information's (i might have some small conditions)**

 **Warning 2:**

 ** _This is supposed to be a comedy story. If you are expecting deep character analysis, out of the world fights or some Type-moon crazy shit... sorry to disappoint you but there won't see any... for now at least... I think If I had to blame someone for this story, I blame 'Carnival phantasm' and 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou'_**

* * *

 _~The Daily Life With A Magus~_

I woke from my sleep and looked at the clock next to my bed. Seven in the morning... Oh well no sense in going back to sleep for only thirty more minutes.

I got up and went to bathroom and took a quick shower. After I finished I went to mirror and started combing my auburn hair backwards... actually I'm going to leave it sit down. It looks weird if I comb it backwards while my hair is auburn color... it looked more natural when it was white.

I sighed as I got dressed and went to check my mail. I enjoyed the warm rays of the morning sun as I walked towards the fence of my so called house. When I reached the mail box I caught something with the edge of my left eye. I turned around and saw my neighbour who surprisingly was going for his mail as well.

He noticed that I noticed him and greeted me with a smile.

''Morning Shirou-san.'' He waved cheerfully at me.

''Morning Kimihito-san.'' I returned the greeting. My neighbour Kurusu Kimihito is what some would call at first sight your typical Japanese when it came to looks: messy black hair, light brown eyes. He is however a really easy going guy who anyone can go along with. He really helped me out here when I moved in.

Though the only thing that I find a little intriguing are his so called residents... and the times I hear pain filled screams from his house.

''So are getting accustomed with the neighbourhood Shirou-san?'' he asked me as he flipped through his letters.

''Pretty good I'd say.'' I admitted as I look in my mail box, it was empty... at least there are no more bills.

''That's good then. How is the business going?'' he asked me as he leaned against the fence, guess he didn't get enough sleep.

''I'd say it started working out.'' I replied causally. The business he talked about is my repairman job, basically I repair electric equipment and other stuff. Guess it's true when they people sometimes go back to their origins.

''Its fine then, what about-'' whatever he was about to say was cut off by small but powerful explosion that came from his house.

''Gahhh! Mia what did you mix in there?! '' A high pitched scream was heard from the house. I took a look at Kimihito and see that his jaw is hanging open and his eyes are the size of saucers.

''S-Sorry Shirou-san duty calls!'' He screamed as he dashed to his house leaving behind him a trail of dust. Normally I would have went and helped but this is just your daily your everyday ritual at the Kurusu household.

I sigh as I look at him running to stop the chaos that was going on in his house. I can sure relate to him, living with a bunch of girls can be nerve wrecking.

I walked back in my house and start making myself some breakfast and coffee. Oh yeah, nothing makes me more relaxed than spending some quality time.

I place my cup of coffee on the table, then I get back to my frying pan and taste the food. ''Hmmm needs more salt.'' I muttered to myself.

''The coffee could also use a little more sugar.'' A girlish voice said from behind my back. Hhmm... odd I could have sworn I put enough sugar in the... wait a second!

I turned around a saw a woman in my kitchen. She is a young woman, with long black haired. She is wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She also wears a pair of sunglasses... Is she some kind of government agent or something?

Ok... who is she and how the hell did she enter my house without triggering my bounded fields?

I took a nearby knife and assumed a battle position. ''Ok who are you and what are you doing in my house?'' I asked the woman, my stare serious and cold.

''Good morning, Emiya Shirou. What's wrong? Surely you were expecting me to arrive today, right? After all, I am your cultural exchange coordinator, Smith!" the woman presented herself in a rather casual manner... is she really not flinched by the fact that I pointed I knife at her?... Oh what the hell am I thinking, that's not what's important now.

''Expecting you? What are you talking about, I wasn't expecting anybody. Now answer my question, how did you enter in my house?'' I demanded from her.

She tilted her head to the side, showing a rather confused look. ''To answer that is simple: through the door.'' She got up from my chair and started walking towards me. ''Odd. Surely you must have expected to meet your exchange coordinator?'' she asked me with a puzzled look.

Exchange coordinator?

''I have no idea what you're talking about?'' I told bluntly. No for real, I have no idea what she is talking about.

Her glasses fallen a little of her face, a confused stare was visible in her eyes. ''Surely you must joking? You did sign to be a Volunteer Host Family in the Cultural Exchange Program Act.''

I look at her for a few moments... then my eye started twitching. ''Ok... I have no idea what you're talking about. I never volunteered for anything.'' I answered honestly... this must be some kind of joke.

This Smith woman didn't look too amused. She reached inside of one her pockets. My muscles tensed, from previous encounters this is the moment when a gun is pulled... and there was no gun. She seemed to have taken out a piece of paper. Which she handed to me.

''Correct me if I'm wrong Emiya-san, but aren't those your personal data and isn't that your signature right there on the contract?'' She asked me with a smug smile on her face... somehow I think she is enjoying this.

I took a look at this paper, there's no way this could have my signature... I rub my eyes really hard hoping I'm still half asleep... nope, this thing right here has my signature.

I look at the woman in front of me, somehow all the bravado I was displaying went down the drain. ''I never signed this! Who gave this to you, since I obviously didn't?'' I shouted in frustration.

She looked confused at my statement. ''Why your grandfather of course. By the way he sure was interesting person.'' She told me excited.

Grandfather... ok I might not exclude the possibility that my grandfather may still be alive since I don't know who he is... but there's no way he's in this place.

A chill went down my spine when I realised who this 'grandfather' could be. ''This grandfather of mine... did he by any chance have message for me?'' I asked with a glass smile.

''Oh right. Actually he left me a letter for you.'' she told me as she handed me a letter.

I opened this letter early to see what's going on. When I read it my eyes went wide and my skin palled... I finished reading the letter. I folded it back in a letter... then ripped it... and again... and again... and again until it was small shreds.

I looked at her and gave her a broken smile. ''Smith-san was it? Would you like to discuss this at breakfast?'' I asked her nervously.

''Oh my, you sure had a fast change of heart. What did he say?'' she asked me with smirk.

The letter wasn't anything long or complicated.

It said simply:

'Shut up and do what the hot girl says or I'm leaving you there' signed Zel.

I'm sure that pretty much everyone is confused right now... trust me you're not alone. But how did I end up in this messed up situation you may ask?

Well it started a few months ago.

* * *

Romania, 13:47, hidden castle.

I was tracking down one of the slippery mages in my entire carried as the second magus killer. This guy has escaped me 4 times before, but not today. I have taken many precautions, I am prepared for a battle that might very well kill me. This guys is very dangerous and our magecraft's simply are a bad match.

But no matter. Its time he paid for all the innocent life's he has ruined.

I slowly entered the main room of the castle and carefully sneaked around. I could sense him in the room right in front of me. I have to use the element of surprise and attack him while his guard is down. I kicked open the door, my weapons projected and ready to be used... What he saw inside the room was not what he expected.

''What in the world?!'' I shouted in astonishment when I saw him tied up against a radiator, blindfolded, with a gag ball in his mouth... his face was scribbled with black marker and on his head was ticket that wrote: 'I've been a bad boy'.

The weird and creepy way he was tied up aside, I was wondering who beat me to it and managed to tie him up like this.

I went next to him and took of his blindfold and gag ball. ''What happened here?'' I asked sternly preparing to project a sword to increase the pressure of his intimidation... too bad I didn't get to.

''Gahhh! The horror!'' The man screamed and cried like a little girl.

I was stunned... I found the situation really peculiar... but I also felt something oddly familiar about it.

''You know he was really rude. All I did was ask him to surrender and he had the nerve to attack me. Can you believe it?'' a voice said from behind my back... oh no... I recognized that voice.

I felt my blood freeze and my face morphed into a look of a traumatized person. There was only one single option I had at the moment.

Run as fast as I could!

I ran through the halls of the castle and reached a dead end with a window. Judging by its position its right above a bottomless ravine. What to do?

Jump of course!

I broke through the window in a hitman style, closed my eyes and reinforced my boy to the limits and awaited the impact.

I waited... and waited... and waited... no impact... I'm scared... I opened my eyes and saw that my body is hanging in the air.

I slowly turned my head around and saw that someone was holding me in the air with what seems to be a holy shroud.

''You know that's not a really nice way to greet an old friend.'' He sighed bored at me.

''NOOOOO! HAVE MERCY ZELRETCH!'' I pleaded like a coward, I don't give a damn about self-respect and pride when it comes to this guy.

''For what reason you are so scared of an old man like me?'' he asked innocently, like he doesn't know why he scared the shit out of me.

''Every time you visit me personally you sent me to explore some random world for your own damn amusement.'' I shouted at him, my back shivering at the times he sent me.

''Now when did I do that?'' he asked with innocent puppy eyes.

''When!? Last time you visited me you sent me to a world where everyone I knew were gender-swapped and if that wasn't crazy enough the female version of Gilgamesh there was bisexual and wanted to have a threesome with me and my female version.'' I shouted in pain. That was really creepy to have a female version of Gilgamesh flirt with me. I don't care how drop dead beautiful she was, there's no way I could look at her without remembering my Gilgamesh's smug face.

''The time before that you sent me to a world where Illya's mother somehow managed to live, and my version ended up getting together with her after Kiritsugu died. That and they were having sex every night like rabbits, after Illya would fall asleep.'' I shivered as I remembered. The moments I fought against that version of Emiya Shirou, our memories got exchanged and I saw how those two spend their nights... it was really awkward... I felt like I was seeing myself having sex with Illya... it made me feel like some siscon or lolicon.

''And the time before that, you sent me to a world where I summoned Jeanne d'Arc instead of Arturia Pendragon. If that alone wasn't weird enough, my younger self somehow managed to have sex with her, and got famous in the throne of heroes for taking the Holy Maiden's virginity.'' I shouted angrily. That was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, the Archer of that world was called the 'Virgin Slayer' by everyone in the Throne of Heroes after that.

''And those were some of the more acceptable worlds! May I need to go on?'' I cried in terror, really those were some of the more normal worlds. Somehow my mind blocked and locked away some memories in some other worlds to keep my sanity.

''... Ok perhaps I might have had a little too much fun with you a few times.'' He scratched his head bashfully and grinned at me.

''Just a few?! The reason my hair went white wasn't because of my magecraft, but from the mental traumas you put in my head each time you visited me.'' I snapped at him.

His smile has dropped and he sighed. ''...You know what, screw diplomacy.'' He said and hit me in the back of the head.

''Gahhh!'' I growled as I passed out.

I opened my eyes and took around where I was. It seems I was in the clock tower... and I'm tied up with some sort of magical rope... that and my mouth is covered with duct tape. ''Mhmhmhm!'' a murmured as I tried to speak.

''Oh Shirou finally awake are you?'' he chuckled at me from a nearby chair.

''Mhmhmhmh!'' I tried asking what the hell you are trying to do.

''Let's take it easy and have a nice long chat. If I take of the tape of do you promise not to scream and whine like a little bitch?'' he asked me.

''Mmhh!'' I nodded my head in response.

With one swing he ripped of the tape. Man that hurt. ''Now then-''

''DAMMIT ZELRETCH, JUST KILL ME AND END MY MYSE-'' I didn't even get to finish as he put a new tape on my mouth. ''MHhmhmhmh!''

''You asked for it.'' He shrugged his shoulders. ''Anyway you are probably wondering which word I'm sending you this time right?''

I nodded my head in response, regardless of the fact that I'm scared of what he has planned for me. ''Well the truth is I'm sending you on a vacation in a world without magic and that is currently at peace.''

My eyes widen in shock and I gave him a disbelieving stare. This guy usually doesn't care about other people, and we're not friends for me to believe that he actually cared about me. ''Don't give me that look. The only reason I'm sending you is because my cute students Rin and Luvia have been constantly nagging about how reckless and stupid you have been recently. ''

''Believe me, it's been getting on my nerves. I'm the one who is supposed to give them headaches, not the other way around.'' He complained like a kid. ''So I proposed to them to send you on a vacation in a world without any current conflicts so you can relax a little.''

He swinged his jewelled sword and a portal opened in the room. He walked next to me and gestured to the suit case in his hand. ''Well here you have everything you need. I made arrangements in that world for you to have a nice home, a decent back account and fake documents.''

''Mhmhmhhm!'' I struggled to free myself, but it was in vain.

''Oh come kid, just chill. I'm not sending you there for good, just a year or two. Do whatever you want and have a good time.'' He smiled at me as he began dragging me to the portal.

''Oh right before you go.'' He made a mirror appear in hand. ''I took the liberty and made you look Japanese again.''

''Mhhmmm!'' I struggled in shock, my skin, hair and eyes are back to their original colors. Don't know why he did it, I mean I don't really look to Japanese with auburn hair, and yellow eyes.

''Ok now Shirou, have a fun!'' He smiled as he threw me in the portal. '' Oh and don't worry about the ropes, they will disappear in an hour.''

The damn ropes are the last thing I'm worried about!

After about ten minutes that felt like I was put in a fricking washing machine, I arrived in so called new home.

After an hour, the ropes finally disappeared. I got up from the floor ripped of the tape of my mouth, I flinched as I forgot how much it hurts to do that, and done the thing that been on my mind for the last few hours.

''DAMN YOU ZELREEETTTTCCCCHHHH!''

* * *

And that's about what happened. Well at least he sent to a rather peaceful reality. I mean there are no wars and other crazy stuff going on right now. So I decided to take his offer and take a vacation... who knows I might need it.

''So any questions Shirou-san?'' Smith asked me.

''So let me get this straight... I will be a host for an extraspecie person, who came to Japan for the cultural exchange program. I must go together with them wherever they go and make sure that no harm happens to the person otherwise it might lead to diplomatic problems. You guys will modify my home to match the specific needs of the person, and will cover any expenses that the person will bring me right?'' I narrated some of the things that were pointed out in the contract.

''That's about it.'' She replied cheerfully.

I took a deep sigh. The old vampire did tell me he would sent me to a peaceful world but he forgot to mention that in this world there are humanoid creatures... that and they are highly intelligent and now have official rights as humans.

My first visit to Kurusu-san home was really awkward... I almost projected a full armory of swords when I saw Rachnera-san... what can I say... habit.

Good thing I didn't... otherwise I might end up in jail. It seems that attacking an extraspecie person is a bigger crime than attacking a fellow human.

So it seems I will have to take care of an extraspecie person, like Kimihito-san does... hope I don't end with six people like he did.

''Ok... so when is my so called new housemate supposed to arrive?'' I asked tiredly, no use going any deeper into this, since Zelretch said to do it I might as well get this over with.

''Oh, she's already here.'' She told me. Wait what?

''Already? I didn't even have time to prepare anything.'' I protested, even if I accepted I should at least be given a few day to set up a room or something.

''Oh don't be so stingy, the faster the better.'' She got up from her seat and looked to the door. ''You can come on in Horo-chan.'' She shouted.

In response to her call, a girl came inside the house. My eyes sure betrayed my reaction. What can I say, it would be weird not to react at her.

She was a young girl, probably eighteen. She has long silver hair, and ruby red eyes. Fairly tall, with a slim figure, yet a very generous bust. She is overall a really gorgeous and beautiful girl.

Now onto the weird part. She has a pair of red dragon like wings on her back, a matching pair of long horns and a long lizard like tail, her lower arms, neck section, shoulders, and the side of her checks are covered in red scales. Her fingers seems to have black claws rather than finger nails, and her canine teeth also seem rather big and sharper than normal person.

''Good morning my new host. My name is Horo and I represent the Dragon race, I hope my stay will help at creating new bridges between humans and my people.'' She greeted me elegantly, displaying quite an aristocrat air around herself.

I should have known that this vacation is also an entertainment show for Zelretch.

And so my daily life with monster girls began... something tells me that Archer and Zelretch are laughing their asses right now.

* * *

 **End**

 **Ok so this was it guys.**

 **I know most of the chapter was a crack chapter. But hey, thats the idea.**

 **So i thought about it, i think it would be better if Shirou had his own monster girls and let Kurusu keep his own. It would be funny if they all interacted.**

 **For those of you who are wondering who Horo is, she is a playable character in the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online.**

 **I thought 'hey since that game has a lot of monster girls, why not use some of them instead of using the original and write a more surprising story?'**

 **Note: If you are curious how Horo looks, type her name on the 'Daily life with a monster girl Wiki' and you will see how she looks... quite charming might i add.**

 **How will Shirou and Horo get along? And is Horo the only monster girl Shiro will take care off, or will there be more?**

 **But that's about all you will get unless i find someone to continue this story.**


End file.
